


Gossiping

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor burst into the room, arms crossed over his chest. “Oi, what are you two going on about?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossiping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



> “Has he ever—“

“Yes! All the time. The man can sometimes be very predicable in his reactions.”

“And what about…?”

“More times than I can count.”

The Doctor burst into the room, arms crossed over his chest. “Oi, what are you two going on about?”

River and Clara gave each other a look before they both burst out laughing. 

“He’s doing it now!” Clara laughed, attempting to hide her face behind the teacup she was drinking out of, but it was a failed attempt. The teacup couldn’t hide the wide smile of amusement.

River nodded, not even trying to hide her own smile. “He is, isn’t he?”

“I don’t like this one bit!” The Doctor shouted. “This needs to stop. Immediately.”

“Sweetie, it’s just a little bit of gossiping.” River took a sip of her champagne glass before chuckling. “It’s all good fun isn’t it, Clara.”

Clara looked between the Doctor and River. “Doctor, we’re just havin’ a bit of fun.”

He frowned deeply, adjusting his bowtie in a fit of frustration. “Yes, well I still don’t like it at all and entirely counterproductive!”

“How is his driving? He never could drive the TARDIS correctly. I’m the one that taught him everything he knows.”

“This is more than just gossiping!” The Doctor argued. “It’s spreading outright malicious rumors!”

River winked at the Doctor, Clara unable to hold back anymore of her laughter. It was sometime fun to tease the Doctor. He was a very clever man who didn’t often fall prey to teasing but it seemed like River was able to bring it out in him.

“It’s gotten better,” Clara whispered, taking a sip of her forgotten tea. “Though I think I detected some turbulence on the way here.”

The Doctor huffed. “Come along then, River. I’ll show you just how good my driving has become.”

“Oh, I can’t wait.”


End file.
